Sometimes Love is Too Strong
by Lunaraquafy
Summary: Amberstorm was a faithful medicine cat who's mentor fell in love with another she-cat. Amberstorm promised herself she'd never make the same mistakes he had. But when a smoothe Tom enters her life, can she keep her promises? Sometimes love is too strong
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers. :) This story began as a little idea I had one day while sitting through Math class. It's still in progress; I plan for this to be quite a few chapters long. **

**Disclaimer Dude: Luna does not own Warriors... if she did, she'd make all the original characters suffer a terrible fate...**

**Luna: Lies…**

It was before the dawn. The air was humid and sticky; a sign that summer was at its peak. All was quiet in the stony crags and precipices of Rainclan Camp. The clearing beyond the mouth of the cavern was empty, the tree line surrounding it merely a dark smudge against the colorless dawn sky.

Amberstorm lay very still in her nest, staring blankly at the stony wall of her den. She had woken up in the middle of the night, unable to go to sleep. Images of the previous night flashed through her mind. Just last night, her mentor had died. He had been killed by a loner for an unknown reason, and because of tradition Amberstorm had taken his place.

Slowly, she rose to her paws, arching her back in a luxurious stretch. The young, newly-made medicine cat padded outside of the den, to the pool of water in the center of the cavern. She lapped at the water steadily, still blinking sleep from her piercing amber eyes. Staring down at the water, she looked at her reflection. No, not her reflection – it was Fishleap!

The dark gray tabby stared back at her sadly. "I miss you." She whispered, stroking her paw over the water's edge. The motion disturbed the image, causing the water to ripple. A new shape appeared in the water – it was a pale gray she-cat with milky white eyes. Amberstorm turned slowly around.

"I know it's hard for you." A ragged voice meowed. Amberstorm looked beside her, where the she-cat was standing. "Oh, Palestar, it is. Everywhere I look, I see his face." Palestar blinked sympathetically, her blind eyes showing sympathy and compassion that suddenly comforted Amberstorm. "Fishleap was my brother." Palestar mewed. "Do you want to know how he really died?"

Amberstorm hesitated. Something in the blind she-cat's tone told her this was not good news, but nonetheless her curiosity gave in. "Yes." She replied.

Palestar bowed her head. "Fishleap was a wise Medicine cat. He knew every herb, every sickness, and every patch of comfrey in the territory." Palestar sighed, and her ears flattened against her skull. "One day he met a loner she-cat. Her name was Titania. She stole his heart like a fox would, our kits." Amberstorm gasped. "But he was a medicine cat! Nothing can be more vital than our vows." She whispered. Palestar nodded, her head bowed. "Aye, he was. But his love for Titania was stronger."

Amberstorm stared at Palestar in wide-eyed silence. The blind she-cat looked up, her milky white eyes blazing with defiance. "Every day, he snuck out of camp to see her. They were deeply in love. Nothing could take them apart. I tried to stop him. He and I got in a terrible fight. I told him he was betraying Starclan. And then one day…" Her voice caught in her throat.

"One day, Titania killed him. Fishleap tried to tell her that he was betraying his duty as a medicine cat. She took this the wrong way. She thought he was telling her they couldn't be together, and so she tore open his throat, blinded by rage and hurt." Amberstorm was stunned. How could a cat ever be so foolish? How could Fishleap have betrayed his warrior ancestors? Palestar looked up at her suddenly, her expression serious. "Amberstorm," she mewed gravely, a tremor in her voice. "Promise me you'll never do that. Promise me you won't make the same mistake my brother did. Rainclan needs a faithful medicine cat."

Amberstorm blinked. "I will, Palestar. I will."

**How's that for a first? ;) **

**See that lil' review button down there? Click it!**

**Flames will be used to roast marshmallows…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two! Enjoy, my friends!**

**Disclaimer dude: Luna does not own Warrior Cats. Otherwise, she would strap the original characters up to torture devices and...**

**Luna: Psh.**

Morning light filtered through the hole in the roof, creating intricate patterns of dappled shadow and light on the walls of the den. The pretty Snowy Bengal she-cat stood on her hind legs, mixing herbs on a flat rock.

"Amberstorm?" The muscular black Tom sat in the entrance, tail flicking from side to side nervously. He was always nervous around Amberstorm. The truth was, he liked Amberstorm. She was just so . . . attractive. Her Snowy white Bengal fur seemed to glow in the sunlight, as did her piercing Amber eyes. The green-eyed warrior hadn't realized he was staring at her so intensely. He was so wrapped up in his own private thoughts, he didn't notice the Medicine cat turn around and give him a funny look. Briskly, he padded out of the den. His skin burned under his fur in embarrassment.

"Neongaze?"

Neongaze winced. He turned around. "Yes?" he replied huskily, trying to hide his embarrassment. No sign of agitation showed in her expression - only curiosity. Neongaze couldn't help but smirk. Poor Amberstorm. She was too pretty for her own good and always concerned about her clanmates. Little did she know, she was the most common subject of discussion for all the toms in the Warriors den.

The pretty silver she-cat was standing in her den, her paw over a leaf-wrap. Her spotted tail tip was twitching just slightly. Her face was innocent, and good-natured. "What do you need?" she mewed softly.

"I-I, uh, I wrenched a claw." Amberstorm purred, amusement glinting in her piercing amber eyes. "I've been getting a lot of those lately. Let me see." Neongaze held out his paw. Sure enough, it was wrenched to the point of pain. He had done a good job of bashing it, just to have a chance to flirt with her.

"Ouch. That looks painful. For now, there is nothing I can do except wrap it in cobwebs. You are about to go on a hunting patrol, no?" Neongaze nodded dumbly. "If I wrap it now, it will only get in the way. Come back when you return from the hunting patrol. Also, try soaking it in the river." Neongaze nodded, his neon green eyes twinkling. "I will. Thank you Amberstorm." He padded out of the den, a purr rumbling in his chest. Stopping short, he stood in the entrance staring longingly back at the sexy silver kitty. There was one thing he knew.

He wanted her.

Amberstorm cast an annoyed around the den. Herbs were strewn everywhere. Sighing, she hopped about the den, picking up various herbs. A she-cat poked her head in the den. "Oh sorry, Amberstorm." It was Eclipsepaw. "Mosskit, and Rainkit got into your storage. I sent them back to their mothers. I would have cleaned up their mess if the elder's weren't complaining about their ticks."

Amberstorm froze. "Did they eat anything?" Eclipsepaw shook her head. "Nope. Do you need help cleaning up?" "That would be great, thanks. I have to go collect some herbs before sundown." Eclipsepaw purred. "Don't mention it. I'll take over from here." "Thanks Eclipsepaw. You're a big help." Amberstorm gave the black and white she-cat a grateful lick on the shoulder, and padded out of the den.

The sky was a milky pink by the time Amberstorm made it to the furthest reaches of the territory. Her paws ached. The best herb patch was nearly a four hour walk away. Oh, but it was worth it. The Rainforest had many herb patches, all bountiful and healthy. But none of them were like this one. This one bore a great number of herbs. It was a medicine cat's heaven. Amberstorm liked to keep her trips to the herb clearing seldom, because of the long distance. So each time she went, she tried to stock up as much as she could.

All around her, birds shrieked, and monkeys chattered. Typical sounds of a rainforest. . A gorilla complained loudly somewhere far off. She was surrounded by tall, leafy rainforest canopies, and lush, wildly grown bushes. As she padded further down the rows of tall ancient trunks, sheer rocky cliffs came into view.

She was almost there.

The entire perimeter of Rainclan territory was a vast rocky mountain range, encompassing the lush rainforests and humid marshes. Above the mountains north to the Camp was a rocky plateau, home to Sparrowclan, their rival clan.

Amberstorm stood before the great wall of rock, admiring the intricate patterns on its smooth surface. Many years ago, ancient cats from Leopardclan had painted these marks, she had been told. The sky darkened, and a hush fell over the rainforest. It was time to get to work. Many different herb scents reached her nose. Horsetail, Chervil, Borage, Juniper, and so many more. One of the many little pleasures in life was the tangy, earthy smell of herbs. The smell that she lived for.

Stars dotted the sky, and the moon was poised majestically in the sky shedding its luminous glow on the land below. Amberstorm was finished with her work. Her herbs lay in a heaping pile in the center of the clearing. How was she going to carry them all back? She sighed, and licked her silver paws wearily.

Somewhere nearby, there was a noise. Just the slightest swish of branches. The slightest brush of fur against leaves. A snap of a twig. Amberstorm twisted around, just in time to spy a flowing spotted pelt in the bushes..

And then there it stood, looming before her at the entrance to the clearing. A Serval – a small, but nasty catlike creature. Amberstorm couldn't help but notice the hunger in its eyes. The small silver she-cat shrank against the bushes, trembling in fright. Her heart lurched. She was not a fighter.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of brown tabby fur.

"Run!"

Something launched itself at the Serval, knocking it to the ground. It kicked out with its powerful hind legs, writhing and wrestling with its attacker. The mysterious cat was three times smaller than the Serval, but he was managing to keep the Serval pinned down.

Without thinking, Amberstorm flung herself at the Serval with outstretched claws. She bit down hard on its chest, and hung on tight. Yowling in fury, the Serval shook her and her fighting partner off, fleeing into the bushes.

Amberstorm stood there in shock, her paws firmly planted on the ground and her chest heaving.

"You okay?" She looked up. The tom seemed unscathed from the battle. His deep voice rumbled in his chest. He was very handsome. Amberstorm couldn't help but stare at him. She ran her eyes over every inch of him. His amber eyes. His tabby brown pelt. She noticed how his pelt was smooth against his well-muscled frame. She held his gaze unflinchingly. "Y-yes, I'm fine." She mewed quietly. "Thank you."

The tom's eyes softened. "It was nothing." He stepped a bit closer. "You're wounded." There was genuine concern in his voice. He rushed over to her, and began licking her wounds. She shivered at his touch. "I'm fine." She pulled away, embarrassed. He nodded, and sat with his tail wrapped around his paws. "What's your name?" he inquired. "Amberstorm. Yours?" She copied his position, and curled her tail around her paws. "Rikki." _Rikki_. She blinked curiously.

"May I ask what you're doing here, on my Clan's territory?" There was no threat in her voice. Rikki looked at her, amused. "My, you're certainly kinder than the Sparrowclan warriors. I'm a Rogue. I've been travelling for a while. I was passing through Sparrowclan territory, but they kicked me out. So I found my way here." Amberstorm gave him a look of sympathy. "Sparrowclan can be a bit... brash." She struggled for the right word. Rikki nodded.

"So, Amberstorm. I know quite a bit about clan cats. Are you a medicine cat?" he gestured with his head to the pile of herbs. Amberstorm nodded, a smile forming on her lips. They sat there in silence, listening to the sound of crickets.

Finally, Amberstorm spoke up.

"Thank you for saving my life."

"It was nothing." Rikki purred once more. Suddenly, there were voices in the distance.

"Amberstorm! Where are you?" It was Eclipsepaw, and Nightbird. "I have to go." Amberstorm said quickly." Rikki seemed hesitant. "Will you be back? I … I want to see you again." The young-she cat froze at the plea in his voice.

"I will. I promise." Rikki nodded. "I will be waiting." After gazing at her one last time, he rose to his paws and quietly slipped away into the bushes.

"Amberstorm?" Eclipsepaw and Nightbird bolted into the clearing, out of breath. "Thank goodness, you're okay! We were worried." They each cast a glance at the enormous pile of herbs. "Need help carrying those back to camp?" Amberstorm nodded. Wordlessly, the three cats each collected the herbs and headed for camp.

"_I will be waiting."_ The words repeated in her head.

She couldn't wait.

**^o^ Like where this is going? Good.**

**Leave a review. Reviews compel me to write more. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is! Chappie three. :D I apologize for my chapters being fairly short. I figured it would be easier doing a series of short chappies, rather than just a few long chappies.**

**Disclaimer Dude: Luna does not own Warriors. If she did, she'd give Dustpelt medication to lower his sex drive. *Nudges Ferncloud and her thousands of babies***

**Luna: *Holds hands up in defeat* I'm not gonna deny it..**

Moons had passed since Amberstorm's first encounter with Rikki. Many times, Amberstorm had been tempted to go back and visit him once more, but the constant needs of her clan were more important.

Whether she realized it or not, her feelings about the situation were changing. The night she left Rikki, she couldn't wait to see him again. But day after day, as the needs of her clan grew more urgent, she realized what a mistake she could be making.

Summer was slowly changing into fall. The temperatures dropped, and more moss bedding was brought into dens for more insulation. Leaves changed and herbs were _just_ beginning to turn crisp and brittle.

Amberstorm sighed as she pawed through her pitiful herb supply. It was time for another long trip to the herb clearing. And that meant a certain amber-eyed, muscular brown tabby would be waiting for her.

It felt strange to her, and it never occurred to her that she was experiencing the same inner-turmoil her mentor had. It felt like a good idea at the time, when she promised to visit him again. But now, she was beginning to have second thoughts.

The Snowy Bengal she-cat curled in her nest, mentally weighing her options.

He saved her life, yes. And there was just something about him that turned her on. Could it be the deep rumble in his mew? The wistfulness in his glittering amber gaze? The desperation in his mew when he made her promise she'd come back?

Just thinking about him made her purr.

But what if she didn't go? He was inevitable. Sometime soon, she'd have to stock up on herbs. It was a fact. Rikki would be waiting for her. She fell asleep contemplating this. And in her subconscious thoughts, she decided it was worth a try.

Morning came and went. In the Afternoon, Eclipsepaw noticed Amberstorm was unusually chipper. A little bit too chipper for a Medicine cat about to take a five hour long trek to the herb clearing. It was … odd.

The designated patrol sat at the cave entrance waiting as Amberstorm collected various necessities for the trip. Eclipsepaw waited patiently for her friend. The Toms seemed to have no problem watching the sleek medicine cat dart to and fro, rummaging through storages.

"I love herb patrol." Pebblefur mewed, his gaze glued to Amberstorm. "Ditto," Rainshadow mewed. "Too bad she's a medicine cat. If she were a regular warrior, I'd already be the father of her kits by now."

The toms laughed at this amongst themselves.

Eclipsepaw rolled her eyes, turning to Nightbird. "I'm really starting to worry for Amberstorm's safety with all the Toms talking about her." She shook her head. Nightbird casually licked a paw. "Oh, they're just being Toms."

Eclipsepaw sighed. While the Toms were obsessing over Amberstorm, and Nightbird was carefully scrutinizing a broken claw, Eclipsepaw decided to take a little walk.

She padded out into the cool, fall afternoon. Although the air held the usual humidity of the rainforest, it still had the bite of autumn underneath. The lithe black and white she cat leapt upon some stones and gazed at her reflection in the river.

Eclipsepaw was a moon away from completing her training. She was especially excited at this, because her training had taken so long. Because she had been sick as a kit, she was forced to begin training two moons later. Eclipsepaw was bigger, and older than most apprentices.

Many cats admired Eclipsepaw for her patience. She had been so unbelievably lenient throughout the course of her training. Many of the senior warriors respected her for her lenience, and determination.

The sound of leaves rustling broke her from her thoughts.

"Eclipsepaw! Where are you?"

It was Nightbird.

"I'm by the river!" she called.

The inky black she cat crashed through the leafy bushes. "There you are!" She paused to catch her breath. Eclipsepaw looked down at her kithood friend, green eyes softening with affection.

"You act like I was eaten by a jaguar." Eclipsepaw purred. Nightbird shot her a venomous look.

"Shut up." She batted her with a paw. "I was just wondering where you went off to, so I decided to go looking for you. And besides, I hate listening to those creepers talk about Amberstorm like that. I'm actually beginning to worry for her virginity."

Eclipsepaw burst out laughing.

"Oh Nightbird. You stress too much." Eclipsepaw butted the black she cat with her head, then ran off.

"Hey!" Nightbird darted after her in pursuit.

Moments later, Eclipsepaw and Nightbird were back at the cave entrance.

"Is it just me, or does Amberstorm seemed oblivious to the fact that we have been waiting here for an hour?" Nightbird complained.

The patrol fell quiet as Amberstorm pranced happily toward the mouth of the cave. Her tail was curled high in delight. Once again, strange. Eclipsepaw caught Pebblefur trying to get a good look at her core, and nudged him sharply.

"Ow!" He hissed. Amberstorm didn't seem to notice the exchange.

"Do you mind if I leave you guys by the river? I'd like a little... privacy picking herbs this time." The warriors looked at each other in puzzlement. "Sure, Amberstorm." Nightbird piped.

The patrol set out that afternoon. They made casual conversation as they padded down the winding rainforest path. Amberstorm seemed to want to be ahead of the gang.

"Have you noticed how Amberstorm seems to have ants in her pelt?" Nightbird whispered. Eclipsepaw nodded. "It's probably nothing. You know her, she loves herbs. She's probably just excited about stocking up for the season."

Nightbird didn't look convinced.

**Like it? Hate it? I want to know! :] Reviews make me happy. ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Has it been that long already? ._. Sorry to keep you all waiting! I just want to let you guys know, my writing process is very slow currently. Here's chappie 4. ^.~**

**Disclaimer Dude: Luna does not own Warriors. Thank goodness she doesn't, 'cause if she did, she'd make the cats turn on each other and embrace the glories of canniballism.**

**Luna: Mmmm.. Human flesh..**

By the time Amber had 'deserted' her friends by the river, a hush had fallen over the forest. The sun bid farewell to the world, letting the moon take its place. Stars dotted the sky, twinkling beautifully and brightly in the sea of deep, inky blue. Amberstorm listened carefully to the sounds of the rainforest. Crickets chirped a sleepy melody. Various tropical birds sang goodnight to each other from tree to tree. Gradually, these sounds subsided.

A crisp wind ruffled her fur, causing a shiver to pass over her body. In the silence of the rainforest, Amberstorm was left to her own, echoing thoughts.

Was she really making the right choice here? Her skin prickled with unease. Memories came to mind – Memories of her standing before a younger, less grizzled Palestar renewing her Medicine cat vows.

For a moment the face of the moon held a sudden familiarity that made Amberstorm halt in her tracks. It looked like someone she knew, sad cat-like eyes staring down at her pleadingly.

"Fishleap?" she whispered.

Her stomach was twisting inside out in confusion and agony as she stared at the familiar face plastered on the face of the moon. She wanted to see Rikki, but the guilt clawing at her belly held her standing in her tracks.

_Don't go down this road, Amberstorm._

The medicine cat could feel herself begin to shake.

"I'm sorry, Fishleap." She hung her head. "I have to."

Tearing her gaze from her old friend, Amberstorm padded on. She fixed her Amber gaze on the leafy clearing up ahead.

Just a few paw steps further.

So many different aromas rose from the bushes in the clearing. She had now entered a separate world – a place she could escape from reality. The grass underfoot was cool, and soft. It immediately put her at ease.

"You came!"

Rikki was standing at the entrance to the herb clearing, looking just as handsome and bright-eyed as the last time she saw him. He looked very happy to see her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have come sooner. Greencough outbreak." She lied.

A certain wistful spark entered Rikki's gaze. "Then I'm glad I brought you this." The muscular brown tom slid forward a large bundle of thick, leafy stalks toward her with his paw. Catmint.

"You shouldn't have..." Amberstorm gasped, surprised. "Oh, thank you so much." She purred, her tail curling high in the air with delight.

A purr rumbled in Rikki's chest. "I figured I'd go and get you some while I had the time." He padded closer, sitting down next to her.

"But... how?" There wasn't a twoleg nest for miles.

Rikki yawned, his eyes narrowing into slits. "Half a mile or so from Sparrowclan territory, there is a small twoleg village. It has about five or so nests. One of them has a bountiful patch of herbs. I just couldn't keep my paws off of it."

Amberstorm was purring so hard she could barely talk straight. "Thank you, I appreciate it."

"It was nothing."

The two lay down, sharing tongues under the light of the moon. Amberstorm listened to Rikki intently in wide-eyed awe as he spoke of his many adventures. She groomed his fur with great care. Soon, she learned there was more to the muscular tabby tom than met the eye.

Rikki had been travelling across territories for almost half his life. He had been kitted in a clan far south of Rainclan, but only months after his birth, it was destroyed by Twolegs. His mother had died in the destruction, but a Queen had rescued him. His foster mother raised him for several years, until he was big and strong enough to go off on his own. She left him by himself; and he gradually made his way to the closest clan in hopes of joining. Throughout the course of his life, he had been denied by many clans.

"So you're used to being rejected by clan cats?" Amberstorm asked, her tongue rasping along the side of his neck.

"Yes." Rikki nodded, seeming unaffected by the question. Amberstorm blinked a bit sadly.

"Perhaps my clan could take you in." she mewed quietly. Rikki didn't seem to hear; his head was extended towards the sky, gazing at it intently.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Rikki turned to face her, amber eyes blinking in confusion.

"Nothing. Just talking to myself." Rikki tilted his head, unconvinced, but didn't ask further questions.

The muscular tom shifted his position, rasping his tongue along her flank. The snowy Bengal she-cat shivered slightly.

"Tell me about yourself." He mewed in between licks.

"I'm a medicine cat."

"I know that, mousebrain." Purring, Rikki batted her ears with his paw.

"Hey!" she giggled. Composing herself, she shifted more comfortably in the grass.

"My mentor recently died. His name was Fishleap."

Compassion and empathy filled in Rikki's Amber eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

"So you succeeded him?"

Amberstorm gave a tiny nod.

"Tell me more."

Amberstorm shrugged her tiny shoulders. "There isn't much about me. It's kind of hard to explain."

"Oh, there has to be _something_ about you." Rikki urged. "I've got all night. C'mon. Tell me."

Amberstorm sighed.

"Okay. Let's see. My favorite herb is tansy. My two best friends in my clan are Eclipsepaw, and Nightbird. I've helped a queen give birth twice in my life, and I like to swim."

Rikki purred in amusement.

"That all?"

Amberstorm nodded.

"I'm a very boring she-cat, as you can see."

For the second time that night, Rikki yawned, stretching his paws forward and arching his back.

"You tired?" Amberstorm purred teasingly. A mischievous spark entered her eyes.

"Not really."

"Good, 'cause you're gonna need the energy!" In one swift leap, Amberstorm sprang onto a low-hanging branch, dashing across its surface and leaping to another branch.

"Catch me if you can!"

A kitlike gleam entered the tom's eyes. Rikki propelled himself forward, just barely missing the branch. The branch shook from his weight, and for a moment Amberstorm feared it might snap.

The medicine cat nimbly leapt from tree to tree, dexterously shimmying up fat trunks, and sliding down skinny ones.

Rikki scrambled in pursuit, clearly having a hard time keeping up.

"Looks like someone needs to cut down on the fresh-kill!" Amberstorm taunted.

At this, Rikki laughed, only encouraged to run faster. He was close enough now, so that he could have caught the tip of her tail in his jaws.

Amberstorm looked behind her, letting out a meow of surprise. She hadn't expected Rikki to catch up so quickly.

The tree creaked under their weight. In one swift movement, Amberstorm twisted around, leaped, and sailed over Rikki's head, running the opposite way. She scrambled down a tree trunk and landed lithely on her paws, racing across the grass.

Confused, Rikki skidded to a halt. He cursed good-naturedly, laughing at himself, and at Amberstorm, and began running the other way.

For hours, they chased each other across the rainforest with kitlike energy.

Hours later in the herb clearing, Amberstorm and Rikki lay splayed on the grass, exhausted.

"That was fun."

Looking up at the glittering sea of stars overhead, Amberstorm smiled widely to herself. She hadn't had this much fun in her life. It was almost too good to be true. She blinked several times, trying to wake herself from this dream. The hours dragged on. Amberstorm and her friend lay in silence, simply enjoying each other's company.

"Oh mousedung, I forgot!" Amberstorm mewed suddenly, breaking the long silence.

"What is it?" Rikki sat up.

"I still haven't collected herbs. My patrol is still waiting for me by the river!" She scrambled to her paws.

"I'll help you." Rikki offered.

"Thanks." Amberstorm breathed, relieved.

During the remainder of the night, Amberstorm and Rikki picked herbs together. The moon had begun to sink by the time a large pile lay in the center of the clearing.

"Thank you for all your help." Amberstorm purred,

"No problem. You should probably get back to your patrol." Rikki blinked sadly.

"I had fun." Amberstorm mewed hesitantly."

"Will you come back?"

"I'll try."

For the first time that night, Amberstorm padded over to Rikki and nuzzled him. He purred, returning the tender gesture. Unfortunately their fond moment was interrupted by loud voices far off.

"Amberstorm!"

It was Eclipsepaw.

"You should get out of here."

The two cats exchanged a long glance, before Rikki finally got up and disappeared through the bushes.

The voices were getting closer. Thinking quickly, Amberstorm positioned herself face-down by the herb pile, appearing to be asleep.

"There she is!"

The patrol flooded into the herb clearing, relieved to see a seemingly peacefully sleeping Amberstorm lying in the clearing.

"She's asleep."

Amberstorm stirred. "Mrrreoow... Huh?"

She scrambled to her paws, blinking sleepily.

"Oh... Sorry! I must've fallen asleep."

"You had us worried!" Rainshadow cried.

"I know, I'm sorry." Wordlessly, the three cats picked up their share of herbs and trotted out of the clearing. Pebblefur and Rainshadow led the way home, while the three she-cats hung towards the back of the party. "

You sure picked a lot of herbs." grunted Nightbird. Amberstorm purred. It was just like Nightbird to complain about everything.

"Yes, because I knew you would be dying to help carry them back." Amberstorm purred, jokingly. The three she-cats laughed.

While Nightbird and Amberstorm began to make conversation, Eclipsepaw hung back a little. Hesitantly, the black and white she-cat dropped her herbs on the path. While the other two she-cats continued down the path, Eclipsepaw made a mad dash in the other direction.

There was something oddly suspicious going on with Amberstorm. This was the second time now Amberstorm had taken an extremely long time picking herbs. Not to mention the way she was acting lately was just plain strange. This wasn't the Amberstorm she knew. Shy, meek, caring old Amberstorm. Why did she seem so chipper and enthusiastic? It just wasn't like her. And why did everyone else seem so blind to these differences?

If there was anything Eclipsepaw was sure of in life, it was that something was going on with her friend. Whatever that was, Eclipsepaw was about to find out.

**How was that? ^.^ Good? Terrible? I want to know! Please be so kind as to review! I really apreciate those of you who have. I worked hard on this chappie. It took me almost a month to finish. ^.~**


	5. Update

**Hey guys. I bring sad news.**

**I'm very sorry to disappoint all of you lovely readers of mine. Unfortunately, I'm going to be discontinuing this fanfiction. It's gotten to the point where I've lost all inspiration and motivation for it. It's been fun, and I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry to let you all down. I know you guys really apprehended updates.**

**A year has passed, and I'm full of new ideas. I have many ideas for other, new fanfiction planned out. I'd like to thank all of you for your praise and support.**

**It's become clear to me that I'm far too scatterbrained to begin thinking about starting long term, complex projects such as this one. I'm going to stick with short stories for now. No worries, I'm still up and running.**

**I've been on a hiatus for a while due to a long term depression. I'm doing much better now, and I promise I'll try my best to work on what I've got so far.**

**Stay tuned for more from me!**

**Love you all.**

**~Luna.**


End file.
